Crash
by NettieC
Summary: As a parent, the worst phone call you can get is one saying your child has had an accident...what happens though when it is all three?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

**Crash Part 1/4**

It was just like any other nondescript Wednesday in early spring time. Harm and Mac were at their respective workplaces while the children were all in school. Usually Harm was able to leave work and pick the children up but his boss, senior partner Sam Donald, had asked to meet with him to discuss the new protocols he wanted to establish at the office. After a quick phone call to his stepfather earlier in the day, Harm sat down across the old oak desk from his boss and perused the pages of protocols the man was proposing.

For the first 45 minutes Harm had been in his boss' office, his cell had sat happily in his jacket pocket. Now, in just the space of five minutes, it had vibrated six times with someone seemingly desperate to get his attention.

"Answer it," Sam said with a wave of his hand.

"Sorry, Sam," Harm apologised retrieving the device.

Before he could hit the button for call history, it buzzed once more and his mother's number came up on the screen.

"Oh, Harm, thank goodness you answered, I've been trying and trying..." Trish rambled breathlessly.

"Take a breath, mom," he said somewhat concerned, his mother was one of the most level-headed people he knew. "What's wrong?"

"Harm, I'm so sorry...there's been an accident...Frank had an accident," she said, her panic coming down the line.

"Is he okay?" Harm said getting to his feet.

"Apparently he had chest pains when he was driving," she said. "And they're not too sure whether he crashed the car because of the pain or whether he had a heart attack, I think he's doing okay at the moment. They've taken him to Scripps Memorial."

"Are you there now?" he asked, pacing the room.

"No, I only just got the call," she said still breathless.

"Okay, I'll come and get you and take you there," he said, "I don't want you driving in your ..."

"No, you can't do that!" Trish yelled. "Frank had the kids in the car, remember, he picked them up for you today!"

"Shit!" he exclaimed not thinking about where he was and who he was speaking to. "Are they alright?"

"The paramedics didn't say much but I think David fared best, he was seated behind Frank but the girls took the brunt of it on the passenger side..." she said, the phone trembling in her hand.

"Are they alright though?" he repeated, desperate to hear an affirmative reply.

"I think they have some bumps and cuts and maybe fractures, I didn't quite get all the information," she said apologetically, her head all over the place.

"Have they been taken to Scripps too?" he asked standing still in the middle of the room, his legs feeling like lead one moment and jello the next.

"No, to Rady Children's Hospital," she said, "David didn't need to go but considering the circumstances they took him as well."

With permission from his boss, Harm left for Rady's immediately while Trish headed to Scripps, both promising they'd call the other as soon as they knew where things stood. It had taken Harm only a moment to discount calling Mac as she was an hour away at Camp Pendleton and he didn't want her driving back in a panic.

Ushered into the treatment area, Harm's heart was racing at a million miles a minute. It didn't surprise him that David ran and flew into his arms the moment he saw him. It was only then the boy's tears started.

"Oh, daddy," he said, sobbing into his shoulder. "It was horrible."

"I can imagine, sweetheart," he said, kissing his head before pulling back to study his face wanting to make sure for himself that his boy was okay. "It would have been really scary."

"It was!" he agreed, nodding frantically. "Grandpa made this strange noise and then we hit the pole. I think he's dead."

"He's not dead," Harm said kissing him once more. "He's not dead."

"But they didn't bring him here," David replied, tears streaming down his face as he gripped his daddy's neck tightly.

"No, they took him to an adult hospital, this one's just for kids," Harm explained, scanning the room for his girls.

"Ella's there," David said pointing to a cubicle about twenty feet away.

Harm went to put his son down but it was clear there was no way David was letting go of his father. Instead, he moved him around and settled him on his hip as he made his way to his precious daughter.

"Hey, gorgeous girl," he said, after pulling back the curtain and moving to the bed.

"Hi, daddy," she said slowly and pitifully. Harm's heart tightened a little more. It had been a long time since she had called him daddy, unless of course she was trying to get him to agree to something.

"How are you doing?" he asked, caressing her face, being careful to avoid the bruises and the cuts caused by flying glass.

"I don't know," she replied honestly, her chocolate eyes filled with tears and looking even more like her mother. "Everything hurt after the accident but they put some medicine in this thing..." she said indicating the port in her arm. "So now I just feel...I don't know."

"Do you know what you hurt, baby?" he said, trying to keep his own tears at bay. There were many things he could withstand but the pain of his children was not one of them.

"My head, shoulder, arm, leg, chest," she said slowly as she fought the pain meds to stay awake.

"Okay," he whispered reaching down to kiss her head. "You rest while I go see your sister."

"She's in the next thing," David said pointing to the right.

"Don't go, daddy," Ella whispered in a shaky voice, the first of her tears falling.

"I'll just be a minute, El," he said kissing her once more. "I need to see Ruby."

Rationally, Ella knew her dad had to go but she was far from rational in the state she was in and only cared about having him with her. With great effort she raised a bandaged arm. "Please, daddy, don't leave me."

Not wanting to distress his eldest daughter but desperate to see his youngest one, Harm took a deep breath. He took her hand and nodded briefly and it was all it took for Ella to drift off to sleep.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to stay with daddy," Harm said addressing his son. "But do you think you could be a big help and sit here with Ella and hold her hand while I see Ruby?"

"Sure, dad," he said proudly. He loved being a big help.

Moments later he was standing beside his baby girl, caressing her face, desperate for her to wake so he could hear from herself that she was okay.

"Mr Rabb," came a voice from behind him. "I'm the doctor looking after your children, Adrian Frawley."

"Dr Frawley," Harm said turning around and offering him his hand.

"Adrian, please," he said, picking up Ruby's chart. "Now, Ruby has suffered a broken humorous and collar bone. We've taken x-rays and the orthopaedic surgeon plans to operate tonight. She'll need a plate and some pins."

"If it's only breaks why is she unconscious?" Harm asked, turning to face his daughter once more.

"She's asleep, not unconscious," the doctor corrected. "She was in a lot of pain and had a lot of very small cuts caused by glass which produced a minor amount of bleeding. The bleeding seemed to distress her more than the fractures and to prevent her from doing more damage to herself we have given her a mild sedative."

"Ruby is as tough as nails, except when it comes to blood – hers or someone else's," Harm said with a hollow sounding laugh. "When will she wake up?"

"Whenever she's ready," Adrian explained. "It was only a very mild sedative; just enough to allow the nurses to clean her up and remove all traces of blood."

"Good, okay," Harm said with a nod. "What about Ella?"

"Well, Ella has similar issues. The impact caused her shoulder to dislocate as well as a fracture to her lower arm. She has three cracked ribs and a bump to her head. She is complaining of leg pain but x-rays are inconclusive at this stage."

"So is she heading for surgery too?" he asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Not at this stage," he said. "We're monitoring her at the moment for signs of concussion and to make sure she maintains her breathing. When she is deemed well enough the orthopaedic surgeon will sedate her so he can reduce the dislocation and set her arm."

"What about her ribs and leg?" he asked as they moved towards Ella's cubicle.

"Rest is the best thing for her ribs, as for her leg, we'll deal with that tomorrow, after she's had her arm and shoulder attended to," Adrian replied as he ushered Harm closer to Ella. "Now, this young man hasn't been admitted but he does have some bruising from the seat belt and might be sore for a few days."

"Okay," Harm said with a nod fighting the urge to throw up. All three of his babies had been injured and while all could be fixed and there would most likely be no ongoing problems, he knew just how bad things could have turned out.

"Are you okay, daddy?" David asked as Harm paled at the thought of what had happened and what could have been.

"Yes, Davy," he said picking him up and holding him closer once more.

"Mr Rabb, you should sit down for a minute," Adrian said, pulling a chair closer to him. "This has to have been quite a shock for you."

"I'm okay," he said but even to his ears it sounded like a lie.

"Let me get you some water," he said before departing.

With the doctor gone, David played with Harm's tie before resting his head on his shoulder. It had been one hell of an afternoon for a seven-year-old too.

"When will mommy be here?" David asked quietly.

Harm cringed. It wasn't a phone call he wanted to make. He contemplated calling his mother first and updating her and finding out about Frank but figured his wife would already be angry with him for not calling her immediately, so slowly he took out his cell and called her.

"Hi, honey," Mac said brightly when she answered. "You must have ESP I was just going to call you. I'm finished here and heading home. It's been a great day."

"Glad to hear it," he said quietly. He thought about moving outside to have this conversation but with David attached to him and Ella stirring he knew he couldn't leave.

"Everything alright, Harm?" she asked as she stood by her car, her husband just didn't sound right.

"Yes, and no," he said slowly. "Everything is okay now but Frank and the kids had a car accident earlier this afternoon..."

"What? How? Are they alright? Where are they? Why didn't you call me sooner?" she yelled and Harm had to pull the phone away.

"Mac, gorgeous," he said in a soothing tone. "We think Frank had a heart attack and he is at Scripps Memorial. The kids were brought to Rady's. David is okay, just some bruising from his seatbelt. The girls took the brunt of the crash and have a few broken bones but they are both doing well, they are pain free and asleep right now."

"Oh my god, oh my god," she muttered trying to open the car.

"Mac, I need you to calm down, okay?" he said sternly. "You have an hour plus to drive in this traffic and I don't want you taking any risks."

"I need to get there," she said more to herself than him.

"Mac, stop!" he said loudly. "I know how hard it is. It took me ten minutes to get here and I think I broke 20 different road rules. I don't want to have to visit you in another hospital, okay? The kids are fine...just fine."

"Okay," she conceded with a sigh. "Okay. How's Frank?"

"I'm not sure, I'm just about to call mom and check," he said. "She was desperate to hear about the kids."

"Well, why didn't you call her first?" Mac asked, yelling once more. "She must be frantic. This call could have waited as I didn't know anything...call her, call her right now! Then call me back!" The line went dead.

Harm could only laugh. He was never going to win this one.

With his mother's phone going straight to messages, Harm figured she had to turn her phone off. He left a brief message about the kids before finding the number for Scripps and calling himself. With a few connections, Harm soon found himself talking to his mother in the Cardiac Care Unit.

"It wasn't a heart attack, as such," Trish said quietly. "It's a blockage and they need to operate. It will be a triple bypass and will take a few hours. He's conscious and aware of what's happening but more concerned about the children."

"Mom, tell him the kids are fine, the girls' have broken arms and bumps and bruises and Davy's good. They're fine," he said downplaying the extent of the girls' injuries.

"Thank goodness," she said tearfully, "Look, sweetheart, if I give Frank the phone can you tell him yourself. I've never seen the man cry and that's all he's done this afternoon – he's looking at the photo of the kids from his wallet and crying. He is desperately sorry and ..."

"Put him on, mom," Harm said and waited for Trish to move back to her husband's bedside.

'Son?" came Frank's weak and trembling voice down the line.

"Hey, Frank," Harm replied in a brighter manner than he felt. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't mind me," he said quickly and breathlessly. "The kids? How are the kids?"

"The girls' have broken arms and a few bruises and cuts; David just has some bruises from the seatbelt. It sounds like they fared better than you," he said, not liking the fact he was lying about the extent of his daughters' injuries but not wanting to distress the man as he headed for major surgery.

"I'm so sorry, Harm...so sorry," he said, his tears falling once more. "I'm so sorry I hurt them."

"It was an accident, Frank," Harm tried to reassure him. "You've had no heart problems before – you weren't to know."

"I feel so bad, so very bad. Please tell them and Sarah just how sorry I am," he rambled tearfully.

"I will, but there's no need to apologise," he said. "We don't blame you. We love you very much."

Trish's voice came on the line once more.

"He's a little distressed at the moment, Harm," she said by way of explanation.

"I can tell," he agreed. "Look the girls will be here overnight but at some stage I should be able to come across and sit with you."

"No, no, the children come first. Be there with them," she said firmly.

"Mac will be here and I don't like the idea of you being there alone," he said, hating the fact he couldn't be in two places at once.

"Only if it's not too much trouble," she conceded quickly. She was anxious to see her son's face as he told her the condition of her precious grandchildren, she had a feeling she wasn't being told everything.

Once his call was concluded, Harm called his wife once more, before splitting his time between the two cubicles. Eventually, a nurse pulled Ella's bed into Ruby's cubicle and while it was crowded, Harm was able to sit on the hard plastic chair with David safely tucked in his arms and finally breathe.

By the time Mac arrived all three children were asleep. She had called him from the car park, so Harm had the time to settle David at the end of Ruby's bed and step outside the cubicle to await her arrival.

"Where are they? Where are they?" she asked panicked as she ran to him.

"They're all in there," he said gesturing behind him. "And they're asleep. So just breathe, okay, just breathe." He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close before kissing her head. The pounding of her heart resounded on his chest and he knew his was going the same speed when he arrived. "Now, before you go in..." It was only then he told her the full extent of the injuries and held her close as she came to the same realisation he had earlier – they were so very lucky.

"Okay," she finally said pulling back. "I think I'm ready to see them," she said wiping the last of her tears.

"Okay," he agreed, pushing her hair back from her face before kissing her briefly. "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine

**Crash Part 2/4**

With a quick scan of the small room, Mac took in the forms of her three sleeping children. Closer to Ella's bed it was her first stop, she wanted to hold her tightly but as it was she didn't know where or how to touch her and so her trembling hand remained hovering above the covers.

"You won't hurt her," Harm whispered, rubbing her back. "She's medicated."

Slowly, Mac's hand caressed her daughter's face and was rewarded with a murmured "Mommy."

"Hey, baby," Mac cooed, kissing the child's forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Mommy," Ella said again.

"I'm right here, baby," she said, caressing her face.

"It hurts," she mumbled in her sleep-filled haze.

"We know but the doctor said you'll be as good as new in no time," Harm said, rubbing Ella's uninjured leg as she drifted off to sleep once more.

With one last kiss, Mac turned her attention to Ruby and fought her instincts to scoop her up and take her home. It took several kisses from mommy before Ruby opened her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Mommy," she said with a yawn. "My sweater's broken. It was my favourite."

"That's okay, baby girl," she said, kissing her again. "We'll get you another one."

"I'm thirsty," she whimpered and Mac went to reach for her bottle of water before Harm shook his head.

"Let me check with the nurse first," he whispered, knowing the child was headed for surgery.

Upon his return, Harm shook his head. "Sorry, Ruby, you can't have a drink."

"But, daddy, I'm thirsty," she said tearfully.

"I know, baby," he said leaning down and kissing her head. "But the nurse says not yet."

It was then their beloved youngest child began to sob; quiet, pitiful sobs a testament to a very emotional and stressful day.

"It's okay, Ruby," Mac said caressing her face, fighting her own tears. "You're okay."

"I wanna go home," she cried, reaching out for her mother with her good arm.

"I know, baby, I know," she soothed, holding and kissing her the best she could. "But the doctor has to fix your boo-boos first."

Too tired to argue, Ruby just settled for quiet sobbing and it didn't take Harm to realise his wife was crying too. Once the child had cried herself to sleep, Harm gently pulled Mac away and dried her tears before caressing her face and holding her tightly.

"It's going to be alright," he soothed, kissing her forehead. "They'll both be as good as new in no time."

"I know," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I just hate this. I'd rather it be me in the bed."

"I know," Harm agreed. He would take the place of his children in a heartbeat.

"Mr Rabb...and Mrs Rabb?" Adrian said as he pulled back the curtain.

"Mac, this is the girls' doctor, Adrian Frawley. He's been taking good care of them," Harm said, keeping hold of her as she turned in his arms.

"Doctor," she said with a nod. "How are they really doing?" she asked, wanting to make sure Harm had told her everything, absolutely everything.

"They're doing well considering the day they've had," he said looking from one girl to the other. "Now, Ruby will be going up to the OR in about ten minutes and the orderly will be by in a few minutes to take Ella to the procedure room. Afterwards, both girls will be admitted to the orthopaedic ward and I've arranged for them to be together."

"Okay," Harm said, holding his wife a little tighter. "Can we go in with Ella?"

"No," Adrian replied. "We find it best not to have parents there for the reduction but you can wait outside and go in for the plastering."

"Okay," he said again. Now, all that needed to be decided was who was going with which child and what they'd do with David.

It only took a two minute discussion to establish that Harm would go with Ella; Mac would go with Ruby and take David with her. Harm had suggested calling Sam's mom to come and pickup the boy up but Mac was adamant, she wasn't letting a child of hers go anywhere with anyone.

As tough as they come, Harm couldn't hide the tears which fell at the sound of his daughter's pain as Ella yelled from within the procedure room; the pain medication not strong enough as they tried to reduce the dislocation. It took all his might not to barge in and stop them from doing whatever it was that was hurting his girl. When the door finally opened, the nurse told him he could come in and Harm had to take a moment to brush away his tears and get himself back under control.

"Daddy," Ella cried. "Please don't let them hurt me anymore."

"It's all over, baby, it's all over," he whispered, kissing her head and caressing her face before glancing up to the doctor and seeing him nod his confirmation that the most painful aspect of the procedure was done.

"So can we go home?" she questioned, clasping his shirt.

"Not yet, El," he said, his fingers raking through her hair. "They will set your arm in a cast now and then you'll be moved upstairs into a ward."

"But I wanna go home," she protested weakly.

"Me too," he agreed, wanting nothing more than to take his family home and cocoon them in the safety of their house. "But Ruby is having surgery so we can't go anywhere tonight, okay?"

"Is she alright?" Ella asked tearfully. She had been so caught up with her own issues she hadn't thought about the others.

"She will be, just like you will be," Harm confirmed, kissing her forehead.

"What about grandpa and Davy?" she asked, oblivious to the cast being applied to her right arm.

"Davy is fine," Harm said, leaning down and kissing her head again. "He's got some bruises and he's with mommy at the moment. Grandpa has to have surgery and he's quite upset that he hurt you guys."

"Tell him it's okay," she said her tears springing forth once more. "It wasn't his fault; he couldn't help it."

"I know, honey, and I told him that," he confirmed, stroking her face. "He's just having a hard time accepting it."

"You just tell him that he still owes us the ice cream he said we could have," she said with a small laugh. "He can't get out of it just because of the accident."

"I'll let him know, El," Harm said kissing her once more. "I'll let him know."

When Ella was settled into the ward and sleeping soundly Harm stopped at the cafeteria on his way to the OR waiting room. Purchasing a range of food and drinks he thought his wife and son would enjoy he made his way to them and found them cuddled together in an armchair chatting away.

"Anyone interested in food?" he asked dropping the bag of supplies on the table next to them.

"Me!" squealed David. He had just finished telling his mother he was hungry.

"Well, I have lots of different things," he said pulling out a range of items as David climbed off his mother's lap. "Including a hot dog and fries," he said taking out two of his son's favourite foods.

"Thanks, dad, they're my favourite," he said with a grin.

"I know," Harm said tousling his hair and that was exactly why he had bought them.

With David sitting on the floor beside the table to have his supper, Harm leant down and kissed his wife. "Ella's fine," he said before she asked. "All settled in the ward and sleeping soundly."

"Did it hurt her much?" she asked tearfully.

"A little," he whispered leaning in to her. "But she's tough, she could handle it." Mac nodded and drew a deep breath. "Now, what are you going to eat, gorgeous?" he said, kissing her forehead as he stood once more.

"Nothing," was Mac's reply before she settled for the ham and cheese toastie he had gotten her and several of David's fries.

It was an hour before Ruby's surgery was over and another hour before she was settled in with her sister. By which time it was nearing 10:00 PM and David was beyond exhausted.

"There are mattresses in the closet for you to use," said a nurse as she did a set of observations on both girls. "Blankets and pillows are at the top."

Mac thanked her as Harm set about retrieving the items. Usually only one parent was permitted to stay but two children meant two parents and while they did not allow other siblings to stay, given the circumstances and the fact there were only the two Rabb girls in the room, the duty nurse had given permission for David to stay the night.

It wasn't long before the mattresses were set out next to each other, between the girls' beds. When he was assured everything was right and everyone was fine, Harm decided it was time to head over to Scripps.

"You call me if anything changes with the girls or if you need me to come back, okay?" he said, as he stood at the foot of Ella's bed.

"I will," Mac promised. "You drive safely, you're exhausted."

"So are you," he said pulling her closer.

"I know but I'm not going anywhere," she said, kissing him briefly. "You give your mom and Frank all my love."

"I will," he said, letting her go but realising she wasn't doing the same. "You okay?"

"Aha," she replied. "Just a little anxious about letting you go anywhere."

"I know, I'm a little anxious about leaving you and the kids but I really need to go see mom and Frank," he said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I know," she said, sighing as she let him go.

With a final kiss for all of his loved ones, Harm walked out the door grateful his wife couldn't see his tears trickling down his cheeks. The day had been a huge rollercoaster and he knew how lucky he was and just how badly the day could have gone. Losing Callum, a child they had never known, had completely devastated him and nearly destroyed his relationship with Mac. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what losing another child, one of his beloved, precious children, would have done to him, to them.

Rather than heading straight for the car, Harm went into the chapel needing to give thanks for the protection his darling children were given. After lighting four candles, Harm dropped to his knees and prayed for his children and father before wiping his face and making the trek to Scripps.

"Hey, mom," he whispered sliding into the chair beside her in the Cardiac Care Unit waiting room.

"Harm," she said turning to look at him. "How are the children?"

"Sleeping peacefully," he said, leaning forward and kissing her head. "How's Frank?"

"Doing okay," she said trying to stifle a yawn. "He's surgery went well, he's been in recovery about an hour and they're due to bring him back here anytime now."

"Did you get something to eat and drink?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

"No, not yet," she said with a shake of the head.

"Well, I'll..." He went to move but Trish grabbed his hand.

"No, not yet," she said just wanting a few more precious minutes with her son.

Ten more minutes had passed before a nurse came out to the waiting room and Trish was on her feet.

"Is he okay, Irene?" she asked the nurse who she knew from earlier in the night.

"He's doing very well, Mrs Burnett," Irene replied. "Now, we can let you see him for just a few minutes but then you'll need to go home. You can come back in after lunch."

Trish nodded. "May my son come in too?"

Irene looked at Harm and nodded. "Of course. How are your children?" she asked.

"They're doing okay," he replied, "Sleeping peacefully when I left."

"That will be of great relief to Mr Burnett, it's all he's been asking about," she replied, ushering them into the small single room at the end of the corridor.

Once inside the darkened room, Harm scanned the machinery by his stepfather's bedside. There were four different machines all registering something or delivering meds to him.

"Hey, Frank," he said taking the older man's hand. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," he said with a moan, everything ached.

"Well, you're doing well," he said squeezing his hand.

"And the kids? I'm so sorry about the kids," he whispered tearfully.

"The kids are good," he replied. "The girls have broken arms and are staying in hospital tonight but they'll be up and around before you know it."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his face registering the heartbreak he felt.

"It's okay, dad," Harm said, leaning down and kissing his head. "It's okay, dad."

"You've not called me dad before," Frank said, as Harm stood up.

"I know," he said quietly. "But you are my dad, I love you very much and I figured it was about time you knew it."

"Love you too, son," he whispered before the nurse came in to tell them there time was up.

Harm kissed him once more before waiting outside for his mother.

When she came out a few minutes later, her eyes were watery and red rimmed.

"Are you okay, mom?" he asked embracing her.

"I am," she said with a nod. "Thank you for saying what you did. You have no idea how much it meant to Frank."

"I should have done it years ago," he said. "I guess today just gave me the wakeup call that you just don't know what's going to happen and shouldn't wait."

"True," she said, pulling away. "Now, tell me the truth about my grandchildren," she said as they walked to the elevator. "And this time, I want the truth, the whole truth. None of this glossing over, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harm replied before giving his mother the full, unabridged version of the children and what their afternoon had entailed. Then, when she had stopped crying, he walked her to her car, hugged and kissed her once more, told her just how much he loved her and, against her wishes, followed her home to ensure her safety before heading back to Rady Children's Hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine

**Crash Part 3/4**

Despite the fact there were two mattresses on the floor, it didn't surprise Harm to find Mac and David curled up tightly together on one of them. After checking on both his daughters and kissing them once more, he toed off his shoes, put his jacket on the end of Ruby's bed and practically fell onto the mattress behind his wife and son.

"Harm," Mac murmured as he wrapped his arm around her and their son.

"Hi, gorgeous," he whispered kissing her head. "Go back to sleep."

Letting go of her boy for the first time in hours, Mac slowly turned over and pressed into her husband. "How's Frank?"

"Resting comfortably," he said with a yawn. "Still very sorry about the kids."

"That's going to take a while, isn't it?" she yawned in reply.

"Yep," he replied, brushing the hair from her face.

"What about your mom?" she yawned again.

"Coping well. I told her the truth about the kids and she was pretty upset but she's gone home and hopefully some sleep will do her good," he said as Mac snuggled closer. "How have things been here?"

"Good," she replied. "Rubes has slept the whole time. Ella woke just after you left. I helped her to the bathroom and she went straight back to sleep. Hopefully, we can take them home in the afternoon some time."

"That's good," he agreed. The sooner he got everyone home the better.

Sleep claimed them quickly and it seemed that only a short time later the nurse was in doing her 6:00AM rounds. It surprised Harm that although his wife was still in his arms that their son was squashed between himself and his wife and, when he realised the boy was still on top of the blanket, he figured it must have been David's doing. The clanking of the trolley caused the boy to stir and Harm stroked his face.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said watching as the boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi, daddy," he said, clambering across to be on his father's chest as Harm rolled onto his back.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, kissing his boy.

"Sort of," he said, yawning once more. "I woke up and mommy wasn't hugging me and I got a bit upset," he admitted sheepishly.

"So you climbed in between us?" Harm asked and he nodded shyly. "That's okay, David."

"I don't want people to think I'm a baby though," he said embarrassed.

"No one will think that," Harm said, caressing his face. "I think you've been pretty amazing."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Dr Adrian was telling me that you were great at the crash, helping the paramedics and looking after your sisters. He told me he thought you were a champion," he said proudly.

"Well, you always tell me I've got to look after them," he said linking his arms around Harm's neck. "So, I did."

"Well, you're a great brother and fantastic kid and your mommy and I are very proud of you!" Harm said and David grinned widely; he wasn't a baby after all.

The boy was happier still when Mac reached over and kissed him and told him how much she loved him. Both parents knew the focus would be on the girls in the days to come and they didn't want David to think he wasn't as important or loved as they were.

It was a hectic morning of doctor's rounds, checks, discussions and physiotherapist visits and it was determined Ella would be discharged but Ruby would have to stay another day. This news didn't go down well with anyone, particularly Ruby who thought she'd be all alone while everyone else went home.

"No, baby, no," Mac said kissing and caressing her face as she cried. "You won't be alone. Daddy or I will be here the whole time."

When the child had calmed, the conversation between Mac and Harm as to who was to do what ensued. Harm listened as Mac seemed to talk in circles. In all the time he had known her, he hadn't seen her in quite this state. Putting it down to the events of the previous day and the lack of sleep, he didn't want to upset her but they needed some concrete plans.

"Honey," he said, pulling her closer. "Stop for a minute. You're not making a lot of sense. Now, do you want to stay overnight tonight with Ruby or do you want to be at home with Ella?"

"Ruby," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said with a nod. "Now, if you are going to stay tonight you need to be the one who takes the others home now. You will need to rest, eat, shower and change before you come back this evening."

"I know," she said with a nod before closing her eyes and sighing.

"Mac, talk to me," he whispered, pulling her towards the doorway. "You don't seem right."

"I'm okay," she said but neither was convinced. "I'm okay. I'm just a little hesitant about leaving Ruby."

"I'll be right here," he said, caressing her face. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Oh, I know that," Mac said with a nod, hers eyes still searching his face as if waiting for him to say something she wanted to hear.

"And you can get Mrs Armitage to come over and sit with the kids when you come back and we swap over," he whispered when he realised the others were listening.

"I can watch David when you come back, mom," Ella volunteered. "I've done it before."

"I know," Mac said turning to her daughter. "But you're just getting out of hospital."

"Well, I can look after Ella then," David said, sitting alongside his eldest sister.

Mac just nodded; it didn't ease her mind to think she'd have to leave them in just a few hours.

Later that afternoon, Harm was lying on the hospital bed with his youngest daughter and was quite uncomfortable in the bed which was never designed for someone of his height; not unexpected for a paediatric bed. Ruby was cuddled into him, her injured arm resting across his body as he played with her hair and told her lots of different stories. Content and comfortable, Ruby drifted off to sleep on a wave of fairytales just as Trish arrived.

"Hey, mom," Harm whispered, offering her his hand as she neared the bed. "Wasn't expecting you."

"Hello, sweetheart," she whispered in reply, taking his hand and leaning down to kiss his head. "I was on my way to see Frank and thought I'd see how this one is going."

"Sleeping like a baby," he said, stroking his daughter's back. "A bit upset she couldn't go home but enjoying some daddy and me time."

"And how are her injuries?" Trish asked, her eyes filling with tears as she gently touched her granddaughter's arm.

"Healing," Harm said. "It's more the general anaesthetic which is keeping her here rather than the injury itself."

"Oh, Harm," she said slowly. "She's so little to go through this."

"It's okay, mom, really," he said taking his mother's hand once more. "She's pretty resilient and I'm sure this will all be a distant memory before too long."

"For her, maybe," Trish said nodding. "Not for us and especially not for Frank."

"I know," he said squeezing her hand. He knew this event would take a long time to come to terms with, he couldn't imagine how badly Frank would be feeling about the whole thing. "Speaking of Frank, I'm surprised you're not at Scripps already," he said, cuddling Ruby as she stirred.

"I woke early and spoke to him and the nurses this morning and he was doing well," she said. "He had different staff coming in and said not to come until the afternoon and, as I had a headache, I went to lie down for a bit and only woke up an hour ago. When I phoned him again he said I had to come see Ruby before him."

"How are you feeling now?" Harm asked studying her face.

"Fine, son," she said firmly. "Just fine."

Harm just smiled, he hadn't expected any other answer from his mother.

"Hi, grandma," Ruby said with a yawn. "I've got a broken arm."

"I know, darling," she said leaning forward and kissing the child. "How's it feeling?"

"A bit sore and a bit heavy," she said, lifting her arm a little.

"It will all be better soon," she replied, gently caressing her arm.

"That's what daddy says. Where's grandpa?" she asked scanning the room.

"Grandpa is in another hospital," Harm said gently. "Remember, we talked about it yesterday."

"Oh yeah, that's right," she said. "I forgot. When can I see him?"

"Not for a few days yet," Trish said, "He's not allowed to have too many visitors until he gets a bit better."

"Well, can I FaceTime him on the iPhone later?" she asked and Harm laughed. His techno-baby was still moving with the times.

"I'll see when I get there," she replied, not sure if her husband would cope with seeing their gorgeous youngest grandchild still in hospital.

After Trish had left, Ruby was complaining of being hungry and bored, then bored and hungry. Deciding to spoil his baby, Harm borrowed a wheelchair and headed downstairs to the cafeteria. Once there, Ruby couldn't decide on anything she wanted. In the end, Harm got her some ice cream and jello and a coffee for himself before sitting by the window and watching the world go by for a bit.

After finishing the treat, Ruby climbed up on Harm's lap, the small trip using more energy than she anticipated.

"Are you tired, baby?" he asked, kissing her head.

"Aha," she yawned.

"Okay, let's go back upstairs and get you into bed," he said but Ruby shook her head, she was more than comfortable right where she was. This allowed Harm to finish his coffee as Ruby played with the buttons on his shirt.

With the sun filtering through the window and the relative quietness of the cafeteria, Ruby drifted off to sleep once more and Harm watched other families with children in far worse states than his daughter, his children. Not for the first time in the past twenty four hours, he felt extremely lucky that, despite everything, things had turned out so well for them.

Just as he was contemplating heading back to the room, Mac came in in a flustered state.

"There you are!" she said loudly before lowering her voice. "What on earth are you doing down here?"

"Ruby has feeling restless so we headed down here for a change of scenery," he said, rubbing his daughter's back. "But it was a bit more of an effort than she thought."

"Give her to me," Mac said, picking up her daughter.

"I didn't expect you to be back until after dinner," he said, concerned she was being so cool with him.

"Mrs Armitage had plans tonight, you have to be back before six," Mac said, settling her girl in her arms before turning for the door.

Pushing the wheelchair, Harm followed his wife and unsuccessfully tried to engage her in conversation. It was obvious to him he was in the bad books but he couldn't fathom why. Did she blame him for the crash because he was the one who was supposed to pick the kids up, not his father? Had he done something wrong that he wasn't aware of? Was it just a reaction to the scare they'd had the day before?

With others in the elevator and a new roommate and parent now occupying Ella's space, Harm's chance to talk with his wife was limited.

"You should go now," Mac said rather coldly as soon as Ruby was tucked up in bed. "Mrs Armitage has plans at six," she repeated.

"Okay," he said, not liking the feeling of being dismissed at all. "Call me if you need anything."

"I won't need anything," she replied, smoothing Ruby's bed covers.

"Do I have time to see Frank before I go home?" he questioned, after all it had only just gone four.

"You can do whatever you like," she replied, and that was pretty much the last thing she said to him.

It was the following morning that Ruby was discharged and Mac pulled into their driveway just before lunch. The rest of the family were quickly out the front door more than happy to see the youngest member come home, especially David who had been missing his little sister very much.

The two older children had decided they would have macaroni and cheese for lunch as it was Ruby's favourite and David had already set the table for them, making a special 'welcome home' placemat for his sister,

After lunch the three children were in the living room playing Ruby's favourite game, Candyland. Coming in from hanging out a load of washing, Harm could hear them giggling and headed towards the delightful sound. He stopped suddenly when he spied his wife sitting on the kitchen floor, her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her head lowered and her body shuddering with her sobs.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, dropping down beside her. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her, not too sure what reaction he would get.

Thankfully, Mac fell into his touch, moving her head to rest on his chest as her hand clasped his shirt. Stroking and kissing her head, Harm waited for her to be able to speak to him, while also keeping an ear out for any chance they may be disturbed.

"I'm really sorry," she finally managed as he wiped her tears away. "I don't know why I'm taking everything out on you."

"Shh, it's okay," he said kissing her head once more.

"No, no it's not," she said with a shake of her head.

"Do you blame me?" he finally asked, the question having been gnawing at him since the day before.

"No, of course not!" she said emphatically. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I was the one who was supposed to pick them up," he said quietly.

"No, I don't blame you," she repeated, sitting up once more.

"Well, have I done something wrong?" he quizzed, wanting this to be resolved.

For a long time she stared at him and he knew that expression well. It was the 'if you don't know I'm not going to tell you' one.

"Mac?"

She shook her head. "No."

It was then Ella came into the kitchen and looked at her parents, surprised to see them in such an emotional state on the floor.

"Is everything alright?" she asked slowly.

"Sure is, El," Harm said brightly.

"Doesn't look like it," she commented looking between the pair.

"We're both a little tired," he replied as he stood and helped his wife up.

"Why have you been crying, mom?" she asked, not liking the feeling of this at all.

"I'm fine, Ella," Mac said coming over and hugging the girl. "I think everything just got to me...the accident, you girls being hurt, being tired."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" she asked, now tall enough to be looking at her mother eye to eye.

"Positive," she said with a smile. "It's nothing a lot of cuddles this afternoon and a good night's sleep won't fix."

"Okay then," Ella conceded, happy enough with the answer. "Well, the kids wanted sundaes and I didn't think you'd say no."

Mac laughed; she had bright kids who knew right at this moment they could get anything they wanted.

"I'll make them," Harm said, not overly convinced that Mac had told Ella the whole truth.

"Can mine have lots and lots of chocolate fudge?" she asked hopefully. "Pleeeeaseeee, daddy!"

"Okay, this time," he conceded. His precious girl could have anything she wanted, anything.

Later that night, after visiting Frank, Harm returned home. Given it was past the younger children's bedtime and given recent events, he wasn't surprised to see everyone asleep. What did surprise him was that his wife and all three children were asleep in his bed, leaving next to no room for him. After doing some general tidying up around the house, he showered and changed for bed before standing at his bed and trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Initially, he thought he might sleep in one of the kids' beds but he reconsidered when David opened one eye and called his name.

"I saved you room, daddy," said the boy patting the sliver of space available next to him.

Squashed into bed with his loved ones was the best offer he'd had in a long time, so he edged his way in and ended up with David on his chest. Sleep soon claimed them all.

For Harm, his sleep wasn't all that restful, given the crowded nature of the bed and concerns about his wife. Awake since dawn, he got up at seven, just in time to hear a car pull into their driveway. Concerned it may be his mother; he opened the front door to find a taxi and watched as Harriet emerged from the backseat. Quickly, he was out the door to greet her as the driver retrieved her bags from the trunk.

"Harriet! What on earth are you doing here?" he asked embracing her.

"What? Can't I visit friends?" she asked with a smile before kissing him.

"Of course you can," he said quickly, as he grabbed her luggage. "Is there something wrong?"

"With me? No," she said with a shake of her head as she followed him into the house. "But I spoke to Mac two days ago and thought I could be of more use here than at home."

"Sit, sit," he said, pulling out a chair. "Is everything alright at home?"

"Just a bit quiet," she said. "The twins were heading away for a 10 day school trip and Bud's away on assignment. I figured you could use some help with the kids, particularly the girls, given their issues, and Frank."

"Thank you so much," he said, moving to hug her once more. "You don't know how much it means."

"No need to thank me," she said with a graceful smile. "Family does for family, besides, I was..." she began before trailing off.

"You were what?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"I was concerned about Mac," she admitted in a whisper.

"I've been concerned about her too," he whispered in reply. "I know the crash gave us both a scare but there's something going on that I just can't name."

"You can't?" she asked a bit surprised.

"No," he replied before realising Harriet knew something he didn't. "What am I missing?"

"The reason I know about the accident is because I phoned Mac the day after it," Harriet said slowly, wondering how to say what she had to say.

"Aha," he replied with a nod. "And did she say something?"

"Harm, I phoned the day after because it was Callum's birthday," she said and took his hand as he paled.

"Oh, dear god," he muttered. "I completely forgot." He shook his head in disbelief. "I mean I knew it was coming up and everything but after the accident I just...I didn't...I ...oh god."

"It's okay, it's okay," Harriet soothed, squeezing his hand. "It's understandable."

"But Mac remembered, didn't she? That's why she was looking at me like I was supposed to know what the issue was," he said shaking his head once more. "I don't believe this." He rested his elbows on the table before cradling his head in his hands, his eyes filling with tears. "How could I forget my boy?"

Harriet stood and rubbed his back. "It's okay, Harm. You were caught up with the kids and Frank. It happens." Though her words were supposed to console him, it did little to alleviate the overwhelming guilt.

"Daddy?" David called coming down the hallway and Harriet took a step towards the voice.

"Hello, David," she said, opening her arms.

"Aunty Harriet!" he squealed running to her. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It was a surprise," she said hugging him tightly. "My goodness, you've grown so much."

"I'm seven now!" he announced proudly.

"And just as handsome as your daddy," she said, winking at Harm.

All Harm could do was offer a weak smile.

"Now, David, I was going to make a delicious breakfast and I was hoping I could get someone to help me," she said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"I'll help! I'll help!" he said eagerly. He loved his Aunty Harriet's cooking, it was much better than his parents.

"There's no need to..." Harm protested but Harriet shook her head.

"Nonsense," she said. "I even had the taxi stop so I could pick up some goodies."

Harm stood and yawned, "Well, I might just go and get dressed..."

"Yawning like that, mister, you can take yourself back to bed..." Harriet began before turning him around.

"No, it's fine," he protested, shaking his head.

"Harmon Rabb, you will do as you are told," she admonished gently and David's eyes widened. Usually it was only grandma who spoke to his dad like that. "If you really don't want to go to bed, then go lie on the sofa. David and I have some work to do. Don't we, Davy?"

"Yes, ma'am," David said, with a firm nod.

Conceding he wasn't going to change his guest's mind, Harm nodded before going into the living room and lying on the sofa. Clutching a cushion to his chest, he fought his tears knowing that his peace and quiet could be disrupted anytime. Closing his eyes, his mind was full of images of Callum. While they had never known what he would have looked like as a child, in his mind, Callum always had a distinct look, aging as the years went by. This year he would have been 11 and Harm could see the blue eyed boy with straight brown hair, standing tall dressed in basketball gear.

Feeling very guilty for having forgotten the child, regardless of the circumstances, Harm lost his battle with his tears and turned to face the back of the sofa so he'd be able to feign sleep should anyone come in.

From his position he was able to hear Ella get up and greet Harriet before offering to help with setting the table, and then about 15 minutes later, he heard his youngest daughter and wife do the same. It all seemed to be light and laughter in the kitchen along with the delightful smells of Harriet's cooking. Unfortunately, it did nothing to assuage his guilt.

Soon, he felt his wife's familiar touch on his head and then shoulder.

"Harm?" she said quietly. He didn't respond as he wasn't in a fit state to speak to her so he feigned sleep. "Harm?"

Kneeling on the floor, just behind his head, Mac leant over and kissed him. "I know you're awake and Harriet told me about your conversation. So, I need you to turn over and talk to me," she said gently.

Unable to ignore her anymore, Harm opened his eyes and rolled over, his tears falling the instant he saw her face.

"I am so, so sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean..."

"Shh, shh," she whispered caressing his face before wiping his tears away.

"I can't believe...I didn't really forget...I mean on the day, yes, but not leading up to it," he tried to explain as he sat up.

"Harm, it's okay, sweetheart, honestly," she said moving closer to him. "I was the same...it was only when the nurse came in that morning and said the date aloud it hit me."

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked pulling her off the floor and onto his lap.

"I don't know, I just couldn't," she said with a shake of her head. "I guess I was feeling bad that he wasn't the first thing I'd thought of that morning and I was so grateful the kids had escaped with limited injuries and I didn't want to seem ungrateful and with the kids and Frank I didn't want to put more on your plate and I thought it would be easier if you said it first and ...I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Mac," he said, kissing her head. "It still hurts so much, doesn't it?"

"It does," she said tearfully, resting her head on his. "I couldn't do it again...you know, lose another child, and I guess that got to me too."

"Me too," he agreed. "And even though I didn't remember it was his birthday I've been thinking of Callum a lot in the past few days and how hard it was to lose him and then lose you. I'm not strong enough to go through that again. I'm not."

"You're never going to lose me that I can promise you," Mac cried, wrapping her arms around him. "I learnt through our separation that while I can manage to live without you I never want to do so, never!"

After tenderly caressing his face, Mac leant down and kissed him gently. The only way they were going to get through this thing called life was to do it together. It was this scene that greeted their eldest daughter and quickly she retreated from the room. Usually, she'd make some comment about them being too old to make out but she had been troubled by their interactions over recent days and so, she was more than happy to see a genuine display of love between the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: not mine

**Crash Part 4/4**

Having Harriet staying with them was a godsend. Both Mac and Harm had taken time off work and were spending their time between Scripps to see Frank and appointments for their daughters, neither of whom were able to return to school just yet. Harriet spent her time doing the cooking and housework and providing a fresh cup of coffee and a sounding board for whoever happened to be home at any particular time. She was also taking David to and from school but that only happened after a lengthy conversation when Mac agreed and Harm was reluctant. It wasn't that he didn't trust Harriet, he did, implicitly, it was just the thought of someone else driving his child. Eventually, Harriet had taken his hand and suggested he come with them on the first school run, especially as she would be using his car. Conceding he couldn't be at school for David and still be available for everyone else. he went the first morning, kissed his son goodbye then apologised to Harriet for not just agreeing in the first place. Harriet had taken his hand once more and squeezed it.

_"Remember the time AJ went missing from the Arcade?" she had said to him and Harm nodded. "Well, after that I wouldn't let AJ out with anybody, not even Bud. I had this nagging feeling that I was lucky to get him back the first time and only I could keep him safe."_

Harm had nodded; it w_as exactly his thinking._

_"But you know what?" she asked rhetorically. "It was just one of those things and I had to learn to trust that AJ would be fine and so would I."_

With his recovery from surgery being slow, Frank was finding his time in hospital frustrating, so Harm decided to take Ella with him when he visited one afternoon.

"I know you said not to bring anything in, dad," Harm said appearing at the doorway.

"I did," Frank said gruffly.

"But, I thought you might make an exception," he said gesturing towards the corridor.

"Hey, grandpa," Ella said presenting him with a huge bunch of flowers and Harm didn't miss the way Frank's face lit up.

"Ella!" he exclaimed before coughing. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, grandpa," she said. "My ribs are the sorest..."

"Ribs? You didn't say anything about ribs, Harmon!" Frank said sternly.

"It was only a couple of cracked ribs, grandpa," Ella explained. "And they were doing alright but Aunty Harriet made me laugh."

"Your father only told me about your arm and shoulder," Frank said shaking his head.

"He didn't want to worry you," she said taking his hand. "But we're all doing well and waiting for you to take us for that ice cream you'd promised us."

"That might take a while, honey," he said sadly; not only was there the issue of him waiting to be discharged but there was also the fact that he didn't trust himself to drive his beautiful grandchildren anywhere ever again.

"That's okay, we can wait," she replied brightly. "We're not in any hurry."

Noting that Ella's visit had brightened his father up, Harm made sure the other two children visited over the course of the next two days and despite being upset at seeing their injuries, it comforted Frank to see they were all still happy, moving about and as cheeky as ever.

A week later, in the middle of the night, Harm sat bolt upright breathing rapidly.

"Harm, what is it?" Mac asked, turning on the light before moving to comfort her husband. "What's wrong?"

"I don't...know," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she asked rubbing his back.

He shook his head – no.

"Okay," she soothed, "Just try and relax, sweetheart."

It took a few minutes before Harm's breathing evened out and he relaxed back into his pillow. Mac propped herself up on her elbow and watched him, lightly rubbing his chest as he concentrated on his breathing.

"Do you know what it was all about?" she asked gently.

"No idea," he said, shaking his head.

Before they could discuss it further, Harm's cell buzzed on the side table and he reached for it, it was his mother.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after all, any call at two in the morning couldn't be good news.

"The hospital called, they said ...they said Frank had taken a turn for the worse...they said I needed to come in...family needed to come in," Trish said her voice shaky as she tried to comprehend what it all meant.

"Get dressed, mom. We'll be there to pick you up as soon as we can," he said climbing out of bed.

Throwing on any clothes he could find, he went out and started the car as Mac woke Harriet and told her of the development. Before long they were on the road to La Jolla, making excellent time in the non-existent traffic. The whole trip, Mac's hand stayed on Harm's thigh, trying to provide him with some comfort as they faced the unknown.

Arriving at his parents' house, Trish flew out the door before he'd even stopped and they were quickly on the road once more.

"What did they actually say, mom?" Harm asked glancing into the rear view mirror.

"Just that Frank's condition has deteriorated and they wanted family to come in," she said, not believing the words she was saying. After all, he'd been doing well when she left him after dinner the night before.

As they walked into the hospital, Trish walked between Harm and Mac, each firmly having a hold on her arm.

"I'm not ready to lose him," she said quietly as they headed to the Cardiac Care Unit. "I'm not."

"Let me see how he's doing?" Harm said, kissing her head before letting go of her and heading to the nurses' station.

A few words were exchanged before Harm planted his hands firmly on the counter as he came to terms with the news, they were too late.

"What is it?" Trish asked bravely as she and Mac approached him.

"Um, well..." he started, looking from his wife to his mother.

"Harmon?" Trish questioned, she had a feeling she knew what was coming next, the look on her son's face was unmistakeable, but she needed to hear the actual words.

"Um, the nurse is just calling Dr Markeson, so he can explain things," Harm said slowly.

"Okay," said Mac just as slowly. "But how is your dad?"

Harm's eyes locked with his wife's and she knew the answer. Her heart sunk and eyes filled with tears. "He...um...he..."

"Trish, Harm..." Dr Markeson said from behind them and quickly they turned around. "Why are you here so late?"

"Because the hospital called us," Harm said, "And then just gave me some news," he added, not elaborating.

"They shouldn't have done that," he said shaking his head. "Just give me a minute."

The doctor disappeared into the room behind the nurses' station, the nurse Harm had just spoken to following closely behind. Although he couldn't hear what was being said there came the unmistakable sound of raised voices.

The doctor soon reappeared and ushered the family into a nearby staff lounge.

"I am so sorry, Trish" he said, taking a seat next to her.

"We had a patient deteriorate tonight and subsequently pass away, but it wasn't Frank," he said taking her hand. "The patient's name was Frank Barnett," he explained and while it broke privacy laws he wanted her to understand how the simple mistake had been made.

"So, my Frank's alright?" she asked, the tiniest element of hope in her voice.

"Sleeping peacefully," he said with a smile. "He is still on course for discharge the day after next. I think the visits from his grandchildren have done him the world of good."

"So, he's really alright?" Trish repeated, struggling to take it in.

"He certainly is," the doctor said with a grin. "And, if you promise to be as quiet as possible, I'll take you in so you can see for yourself."

Trish was out of her seat and at the door before the doctor stood.

"Sorry I can't let you all visit," he said. "It's very late and there's another patient in with him"

"Oh, we understand," Harm said standing. "Just take mom."

As Trish and the doctor departed, Mac wrapped her arms around her husband and held him close.

"That was your second big fright for the night, wasn't it?" she said, pressing up on tiptoes to kiss him.

"Certainly was," he said, dropping his head and holding her just as tightly. "I figured that the sudden wake up must have been a premonition and then when the nurse said we were too late...Well..." he said tearfully.

"Oh, sweetheart," Mac said pulling him closer. "Shh," she whispered as she felt his tears on her neck. "It's all okay," she said, rubbing his back. "Come on..."

Meanwhile, Trish had almost run into Frank's room, such was her desire to see him. Dr Markeson smiled as he held the door open for her.

"Now, his last set of obs were good," the doctor said quietly. "And, as you can see, he's resting comfortably."

Trish made her way to her husband's bedside and kissed his forehead, causing him to stir but not wake, which she conceded was probably for the best. He didn't need to know about the scare he'd given them, albeit unintentionally.

Kissing him once more, she left him and went to find her son and daughter-in-law and found them in their tearful embrace.

"He's fine, Harm," she said rubbing his back. "He really is fine."

"Glad to hear it, mom," he said pulling away from his face and wiping his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, caressing his face. "Are you okay?" He nodded, words not really coming without tears. "Okay," she continued. "Let's get you home to bed."

Harm could only shake his head and marvel at the resilience of his mother.

By the time Harm had woken the next day, it had already gone noon and he found a note on Mac's pillow to say she and Harriet had taken the kids to the early movie session and would follow it by having lunch and then a visit to Frank. She had also added that he was to call her at any time for anything if he needed her.

Deciding to head for the hospital, Harm dressed and headed out, taking the time to text Mac and tell her his plans. He was rewarded by her instantly phoning him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, as they sat around a booth at a diner near the hospital.

"Like a log," he said with a new sense of wellbeing. "Best I've slept since this all started."

"Which is why we left early," Mac said. "Didn't want to disturb you."

"Where are you now?" he asked, opening his car.

"Ruby's favourite diner," she said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "The one on Genesee Avenue."

"Have you eaten?" he asked, starting the ignition.

"Nope, just about to order," she replied, seeing the waitress approach for the second time.

"Well, if there's room for one more, I wouldn't mind joining you," he said with a smile.

"There is always room for you, sweetheart," she said perusing the menu for something he'd like. "Would you like the Straight Up Veggie with sweet potato fries?" she asked, recalling what he had ordered last time.

"You read my mind," he said. "Should be there in about 20."

Arriving at the diner, Harm found his family and Harriet munching away and Harm's lunch was brought out only minutes later.

"Thought you'd be hungry," Mac said, moving along so he could sit beside her.

"Starving," he replied, stealing one of her fries.

"Daddy," Ruby said, "The movie was so cool. We saw Beauty and the Beast and it was great."

"That's good," Harm said, as Ella reached across her mother to grab one of Harm's fries.

"Mom said we could go see grandpa," David said before slurping away on his milkshake.

"He'll be happy to see you all together," Harm said picking up a half of his sandwich.

"Aunty Harriet said we could do some baking tomorrow for him and make some welcome home banners and take them to his house so they'll be there when he gets home Monday," Ruby rambled.

"Sounds like a great idea," Harm said, happy they were celebrating his homecoming and not planning his funeral; not that he'd ever tell his children of the midnight scare.

"And Aunty Harriet says we can make grandma's favourite mint slice too," David offered with a grin. They happened to be his favourite too.

"We are so very lucky Aunty Harriet is here with us," Harm said, offering her a thankful smile.

An hour later the family had assembled in the waiting area of the Cardiac Care Unit and Harm wasn't surprised that his mother had been there a couple of hours already.

"Son, good to see you," Frank said as Harm went in alone.

"Good to see you too, dad," he said, a lump in his throat. "You're looking well."

"Starting to feel it too," he said. "Especially after I found out about the midnight scare I put you through – well, not feeling good that you went through it but I realised how lucky I was and how well I was doing."

"I understand," he said, taking the older man's hand.

"Well, if you're going to visit," Trish said, standing up. "I might head down to the cafeteria and have something for lunch. Would that be alright?"

"Certainly," Frank said, "I keep telling you to look after yourself."

"If you want some company..." Harm began but Trish shook her head.

"You've only just got here and ..." she started and Harm just smiled.

"No, not me," he said. "But you'll have your choice of people when you go out into the corridor."

"Who's here with you?" asked Frank eagerly. He was keen to see his grandchildren, any one of them would do.

"Actually, everyone is here," Harm said with a smile. "Mac, Harriet and all three kids."

"Oh, wonderful," Frank said, the day was definitely improving.

It was Harriet who accompanied Trish downstairs as Mac ushered the three children into the room, glad Frank's roommate had been discharged that morning. All three had been cautioned about not overexciting their grandfather and keeping quiet. After the initial hellos, hugs and kisses things became very quiet.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at his grandchildren.

"Mommy said we had to keep quiet so we're not talking," David offered and Mac laughed.

"I didn't mean you couldn't talk," she said. "I meant no loud voices."

"Oh," he said. "In that case, grandpa, let me tell you about the movie..."

The next thirty minutes were spent talking with the children monopolising the conversation, not that anyone really minded. After Frank yawned a couple of times, Ella stood up.

"Grandpa, you're tired," she said. "We should go."

"I was just about to say the same thing," Harm said, as the door opened and Trish and Harriet came in.

Frank nodded, feeling the need to rest. It was the most stimulation he'd had since the accident. "Before you go though," he said, his voice a little shaky. "I just want to say how much I love you all and how sorry I am to put you all through so much pain and trouble."

"Don't be silly, grandpa," Ella said, approaching his bed and taking his hand. "You couldn't help it."

"I know," he said sadly. "But I still feel badly."

"It's alright, grandpa," said David, climbing onto the bed. "I felt badly for running over your foot that day when I was riding my bike and the chain broke. I know it hurt you but all you said was that it couldn't be helped. The accident was the same thing...it couldn't be helped," he explained, wise beyond his years.

"Thank you, David," Frank he said tearfully, hugging the boy the best could given his recent surgery.

"Hug me too, grandpa!" said Ruby putting her good arm up. With her daddy's help, Ruby was able to have her hug and when they all departed a few minutes later, Frank was a little more comfortable about everything that had happened.

Midafternoon on Monday, Harm was home with Harriet and Ella who was still having a few issues when Trish called to say Frank was officially at home, loved the decorations and the baking they had done the day before. It was then that Harm sat down in his armchair and allowed himself to breathe. It had taken 12 days, a lot of tears, pain and heartache but finally his family were all home where they belonged. He knew the road to recovery for Frank would be tougher than for the girls but he was prepared to do anything that was needed to see the man regain his health and confidence.

Once, he had only seen the man as an intrusion in his life, then as someone to be despised or ignored. Later, he had begun to realise Frank was an important part of his life. When the children had come along and he saw how good Frank was with them, he realised how much he'd missed out on by being as stubborn as he had been as a teen. Now, even though he was in his 50's and Frank was in his 80's, he had finally learnt that the man was his father and he was so very grateful the crash hadn't taken any of his family from him.


End file.
